


late night rendezvous

by voidpants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, There's no plot, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidpants/pseuds/voidpants
Summary: 'You are beautiful,'Zavala thinks. "You areinsufferable," he says, voice coming out breathy and far too fond for the words to carry any sting.Andal laughs. "Oh, well, I wouldn't want to beinsufferable."(or, "The One Where They Bang")





	late night rendezvous

Zavala moans and shudders, undoing neat military corners as his hands twist in the sheets, desperate for something, anything, to hold on to.

"Did that feel good?" Andal asks, smug and grinning devilishly, dark eyes sparkling behind strands of unruly hair as he fucks in deeper, drawing another helpless sound from Zavala's throat.

 _'You are beautiful,'_ Zavala thinks. "You are _insufferable_ ," he says, voice coming out breathy and far too fond for the words to carry any sting.

Andal laughs. "Oh, well, I wouldn't want to be _insufferable_ ," he says, and his hands are like hot brands where they rest in an iron grip on Zavala's waist, using all that wiry, deceptive hunter strength to move Zavala's body in counterpoint as he starts thrusting; long, deep strokes that makes Zavala's breath catch in his throat and the pale glow of a flush spread across his face and down his chest.

"By the Light, you are _pretty_ like this," Andal murmurs, voice dark and husky, and Zavala opens eyes he hadn't noticed falling closed as one of Andals's hands leaves the bruises they've pressed into his skin to brush softly across his lips. They're met by teeth, and then tongue, and Andal moans as Zavala sucks them deeper.

"Even prettier like that, though," he breathes, hips stuttering momentarily and eyes struggling to keep open. "Not going to be able to look at you tomorrow without remembering you like this. All messy and shameless. Might be forced to sneak under your desk at some point just to get it out of my system."

He moans around Andal's fingers at the mental image; Andal under his desk, lips stretched around his cock, chin slick with spit, choking himself in his desperation to have Zavala inside him, only pulling back to have Zavala come across his face, white drops stark against the dark of his beard and those pretty, long eyelashes.

His orgasm is a surprise; his body going tight and rigid, riding the edge of a hunter's knife, his vision reduced to a white haze, his entire world narrowed down to the feeling of being so full of Light he might burst, and Andal's voice a near chant of curses and adulation.

When he blinks colors back into his eyes, Andal's face is mere inches from his, and his eyes are almost reverent. "I ever tell you I love you?"

Zavala stretches up for a kiss instead of answering. It was a rhetorical question anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i will fill this pairing tag on my own if i have to is2g
> 
> (btw i'm on [tumblr](http://voidpants.tumblr.com/) if u wanna talk about destiny ships or whatever)


End file.
